


Wedding Band

by devilcouldweep



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crying, Daddy Kink, Impalement, Incest, M/M, Obedience, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: Vergil notices Nero's wedding band.





	Wedding Band

**Author's Note:**

> read those damn tags before u read this shit.

It was strange for Nero and Vergil to be out on a mission together, but Dante lost the draw and Vergil was painfully bored. He rather enjoyed lounging about the house sipping wine all day, but once in a while enough was enough.

Nero complained that he didn’t need backup, but it only made Vergil condescendingly snort with laughter.

“I don’t recall asking you,” He claimed.

“Nero, take your old dad with you, eh? It’s about time I get some  _ alone time _ .” Dante chimed in, teasing.

“Hell no,” Nero complained. “I won the draw so the kill’s all mine. Can’t you just open up another shitty portal if you feel like demon slaying?”

“I could happily do that if you ever decide you dislike having a home to return to,” Vergil shot back.

“Would you two just cool it?” Dante said, having no stakes in their fight. “No one’s destroying this place as long as I have anything to say about it. I’ll kick both of your asses.”

“ _ I’d like to see you try it! _ ” Nero and Vergil said in unison, angrily glaring at Dante until they realized they had just mirrored one another.

“Whatever!” Nero growled, giving up. “Let’s go, pops. When we finish killing demons, then we’ll see who’s ass is getting kicked.”

“Indeed,” Vergil smirked, voice dangerously low. It sent a cold chill down Nero’s spine, but he never backed down.

They had just made a promise to fight, which excited Nero in many ways. He bit his lip as he barged out the front door of Devil May Cry, which didn't go unnoticed by either twin.

Vergil chuckled lightly, unthreatened. Dante just smiled after them as they left, having an idea of the things they would get up to together.

Until they returned, would thoroughly invest himself in the latest issue of  _ Slap and Tickle. _

~

Vergil and Nero made quick work of the demons at the job site. It was just some old abandoned building along the edge of the city, but apparently whoever hired them just recently leased it for cheap as an office.

It wasn't a huge office building, being only three stories, but each floor was dense with demonic infestation. Nero and Vergil fought their way up to the top floor, as quickly as they could.

They were racing to get to the real fight. Nero couldn't stop stealing glances at his father.

The room they were in was vast, meant to be filled up with cubicles. The large windows that lined the walls let bright morning blues flood the expansive room, yet it was still dimly lit.

The employer would have a lot of strange stains to worry about, and several walls had crumbled due to Nero's reckless thrashing, but at least the demons were all dead.

Nero cracked the last demon skull against a fragile wall, causing the immediate area to explode with brain matter, plaster, and bone.

He rolled his shoulders and whistled. That had felt really good. He looked over to the other side of the giant empty room at his father, who somehow seemed to be completely clean. He was also finishing up.

“You afraid to get dirty old man? Cause I'm about to mop the floor with you,” Nero declared, glaring at Vergil's back as he sheathed Yamato.

“Nero, my son... Does my little boy want a spanking so badly?” Vergil drawled back.

The reply was so sexually charged that Nero almost forgot to be threatened. Almost.

“Just try me,” Nero growled, revving up his Red Queen. Their employer never said they couldn't scorch the place while they were here.

“Don't be foolish. Let's take this to the roof, lest we leave here empty-handed.” Vergil scolded.

Nero wondered why Vergil even pretended to worry about the pay. He never seemed concerned about money like Dante was.

If it meant Dante would be happy though, maybe Vergil could be concerned with it after all.

“Whatever,” Nero scoffed. “Let's hurry up, then. No more putting this off.”

Nero led the way to the final stairway leading to the roof, and felt the cool breeze surround him as he stepped out. Vergil followed closely behind.

“Eager…  _ as usual, _ ” Vergil smugly commented. 

“I'm always in the mood to run you through,” Nero replied.

They stood several yards apart, facing each other. Nero's blade was burning, and Vergil had yet to even unsheathe his own.

Nero made the first move, using his wire grab to try and pull Vergil closer to himself, but his father teleported out of the way.

For a frantic beat, Nero didn't know where Vergil was. The hairs on his neck raised, and he quickly rolled out of the way of an attack from behind. 

He heard Yamato sing as it sliced through the air. 

As he got back on his feet, Nero fired several shots at Vergil, only one of them managing to graze his high cheekbone as he dodged them with unmatched speed.

Vergil launched back at Nero with a precise cut, but was forced backwards as Nero countered the strike. The hot flames from his exceed ability engulfed them.

Nero looked at Vergil's severe, focused expression with equal intensity through the flames.

He screamed as he lunged for Vergil once more, grabbing him with his phantom arm. Nero let out a feral yell as he snatched Vergil right off of his feet and slammed him to the ground. The roof cracked under the pressure but mostly remained intact.

Vergil grunted as he got up, spitting blood from his mouth.

“Is that all you got!?” Nero screamed at him, the sound of his voice carrying far.

“Don't get  _ cocky _ , boy,” Vergil growled through clenched teeth.

This was the deathblow for them, as Vergil got up quicker than he could see and impaled him right through the chest on that impossibly sharp blade. At the same moment, Nero thrust his sword through Vergil's stomach.

They both spat up blood, choking on pain.

“You brat…!” Vergil cursed. “I have underestimated you again.”

“ _ It's what you get _ ,” Nero growled, breathing harshly through his teeth. “ _ Payback for my arm _ .”

Nero thrust his Red Queen in deeper out of spite, but the sudden movement made him cough up more blood. Their feet were covered in the red splatter.

They gasped, looking one another in the eyes, then at the same time they slid out their weapons from each other's tight, healing flesh. They moaned in pain, then collapsed into each other.

Vergil, who was only slightly taller, held his son's head against his shoulder.

“Perhaps I deserved that,” he breathed, admitting fault begrudgingly as the blood rattled in his lungs.

“Perhaps my ass,” Nero griped. Despite his complaints, he held onto Vergil.

“I thanked you, didn't I?” Vergil laughed, still shuddering in mild agony.

“You're so selfish,” Nero finally said, all bite gone from his tone. Now he was just tired, his body stitching up the gaping hole in his chest. He leaned heavily against his father as the pain slowly subsided.

Vergil held Nero around the waist, pressing his hard body up against his own for support. Nero could feel Vergil's stiff cock through his pants and subtly tried to press closer.

They were soaked, in pain, and should've felt uncomfortable, but they didn't. Vergil liked the hold he had on his son just fine.

“ _ My Nero _ ,” Vergil said finally, using his name like a pet-name. He grabbed Nero's hand, still holding him close. “Tell me something… why do you wear this ring?”

Vergil was holding Nero's wedding band up as if he was appraising it. It made him feel defensive.

“Obviously because I'm married. Don't ask stupid questions,” Nero grunted. He didn't want to have a conversation about this topic.

“Hm,” Vergil hummed, intrigued. “Don't tell me you're upset daddy couldn't be there for the wedding,” he drawled arrogantly.

“Didn't need you there,” Nero said, irritated.

“Was your wife the only person you had sex with on your wedding night?” Vergil boldly asked out of nowhere. He whispered the question lowly.

Nero felt his cock throb in his pants at the question, but pressed the barrel of his gun into Vergil's stomach. He wouldn't tolerate any disrespect towards his wife.

“You wanna say that again?” Nero asked dangerously.

Vergil chuckled, the rich sound traveling far.

“That is answer enough,” Vergil claimed. It was true, after all. Nero never denied it. “Does she know she shares you?”

“I dunno,” Nero breathed, guilty. “Probably.”

Vergil let his hands roam lower to rub Nero's ass, squeezing lightly. Though he was undoubtedly still in immense pain, he tried to ignore it by putting his hands on his son.

“My dirty little boy,” Vergil teased. “You couldn't resist taking your uncle's cock even on your wedding night.”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Nero pleaded, feeling his prick begin to dribble with precum. As if he wasn't filthy enough.

“You are my son. It makes sense why you are drawn to him,” Vergil reasoned.

Nero didn't have anything to say to that. He rubbed his nose against Vergil's neck. The scent of their mixed blood was so strong.

“You may have even inherited that trait from me,” Vergil continued, craning his neck so Nero could have better access. It seemed that Vergil was really considering it.

“You gonna talk about Dante the whole time?” Nero asked, frustrated, horny, and guilty.

“Forgive me, Nero,” Vergil laughed once more. “You want daddy to touch you here, yes?”

Vergil slid a hand between them, cupping Nero's crotch firmly. With one hand on his ass and the other on his front, Vergil listened to the urgent sounds his son made with pleasure.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Nero sighed.

“Let’s make this quick,” Vergil said. “We can continue when we get back home.”

Home. That was really where Nero liked to be most.

True to his word, Vergil wasted no more time and dropped to his knees. Nero watched his proud face as he undid his pants for him. Nero’s cock popped out, bobbing in front of Vergil’s face.

He licked up the underside of Nero’s cock which was mostly untouched by blood. The sensation helped Nero forget the persistent pain of healing impalement. It felt so good when his daddy began to suck his cock in earnest.

Nero watched him as he took the whole thing down his throat. He wished he hadn’t closed his icy beryl eyes so he could watch them tear up as he choked.

“That’s  _ so  _ good,” Nero hissed. 

He listened to the wet sounds of Vergil’s mouth as he breathed harshly from his nose. Vergil was palming himself through his tight pants.

Nero took matters into his own hands as he harshly gripped Vergil’s hair and fucked into his throat with intense need. Vergil hummed in pleasure.

“You like having your throat fucked, daddy?” Nero cheekily asked. 

Vergil hummed again, presumably in agreement. He had undone his own pants and was jerking himself off in time with Nero’s thrusts, smearing blood all over himself.

Nero couldn’t take his eyes off of his father’s lips until he noticed his wedding band glaring up at him. Seeing it glint up at him like that made his heart sink, but he couldn’t stop thrusting into Vergil’s mouth if he tried.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” He promised. His orgasm crept closer and closer, guilt doing nothing to stop it.

Finally, Vergil met Nero’s gaze, knowing exactly what it would do to him, and felt hot seed completely fill the inside of his warm mouth. 

He continued to look up at Nero as he kept sucking his flagging cock, sending jolts throughout his son’s body. Vergil came all over the ground, wantonly moaning around the dick in his mouth.

Vergil’s orgasm was a thousand times less fantastic than Nero’s, but he didn’t seem to mind. He wiped his mouth with the back of his tattered coat sleeve as he put himself back into his pants, lightly coughing as he swallowed his son’s cum.

Nero fell to his knees and kissed Vergil’s puffy lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of his own seed on his father’s tongue.

Right now, there was no time to think about Kyrie, though the guilt still wracked his body like the pain of impalement. Suddenly, he pulled away, unable to meet Vergil’s eyes. The same eyes that brought on his orgasm just moments before.

“Nero…  _ My Nero,” _ Vergil said his name once more, and Nero shuddered. “You’re wearing your heart on your sleeve, you know.”

“What could you possibly mean by that?” Nero asked shortly.

“No one can come between us. Not even your ‘mate.’” Vergil said matter-of-factly.

“ _ Don’t talk about her _ like you know everything,” Nero warned, voice dangerously low. Vergil remained unthreatened.

“Dante and I share a copy of the same heart; Whether I wanted to be or not, I was drawn to you…” He trailed off.

Although at first it seemed Vergil was only concerned with Dante, it was true that he sought Nero out more and more since their return from Hell. Nero had started to do the same.

Really, when Vergil volunteered to come with him on the mission, Nero was excited at the prospect. He found it hard to keep his hands to himself around Vergil. They didn’t fight for the old man’s attention as often as they once did.

“So you see,” Vergil continued, noticing how Nero thought about what he’d said. “Though you seem to have made a commitment to a human woman, that no longer matters. You are ours.”

Nero couldn’t decide how he felt as anger rushed through him. At the same time, his heart ached with guilt and pleasure. He enjoyed being claimed like that and knew deep down that he returned those feelings.

He didn’t like to think about it. He made trips back to Fortuna and saw Kyrie often. Surely she must have her suspicions about his life, but she never said a word.

He remembered their wedding night. He had sex with Dante just an hour before they finalized their vows. When Nero took Kyrie’s virginity, remembered thinking about how Dante had done the same to him.

“You have nothing to say, pet?” Vergil questioned, guiding Nero’s face back towards his. Their lips were so close…

“I just...” He whispered, distraught. “I already know the truth; I don’t want her brought into this.”

“Fine,” Vergil said, seeming to have no stakes in the argument. Why should he, since he also knew the truth? He kissed the corner of Nero’s mouth as if to further implicate that. “Let’s return home, then. I would like to get  _ clean.” _

~

Nero was quiet the whole way home. So quiet that even Dante noticed, who usually was too busy feigning obliviousness to be bothered.

“Woah, what’s wrong with Nero?” Dante asked Vergil, upset by the sight of his unhappy face as they entered the building.

Nero kept walking up the stairs towards the shower as Dante inquired about him, leaving Vergil behind. The older twin tossed Dante a roll of bills as he watched Nero disappear up the stairs.

Dante took his feet off of the desk and sat forward seriously as he watched Vergil’s expression.

“Nothing. I asked him about his lovely wedding band,” Vergil said, only slightly alluding to the conversation they’d had. Still, Dante seemed to get the jist.

“Oh,” He said, surely feeling bad for Nero.

“Don’t worry about him,” Vergil soothed. He walked further into the room and sat on top of the old desk. 

He looked down at Dante, who grimaced at the crusted blood that he was getting all over the surface.

“What did you say to him?” Dante asked, curious.

“I thought I told you to stop worrying,” Vergil said, lightly touching the side of Dante's face. Dante sighed and closed his eyes, unable to disobey. “I'm going to join Nero in the shower shortly; all I did was tell the truth.”

“So, what's your version of the truth then, Vergil?”

“Well,” Vergil said slowly. “He is ours. That is all. He does not belong to anyone else, regardless of human tradition.”

Dante whistled, finally grasping the whole picture. He took Vergil's hand off of his face to hold it in his own.

“You brought up Kyrie…” Dante said, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

“Yes. I was not aware she even had a name,” Vergil said mean-spiritedly.

“Don't be like that,” Dante said with finality. “Go upstairs and fix it.”

“Hmph,” Vergil huffed, arrogant to the end. “Very well, Dante. As you wish.”

Vergil hopped off the desk and paced up the stairs without haste. He opened the door to the bathroom and felt the steam blast his body.

Yes, he was a bit overdressed.

Vergil began to disrobe as he shut the door behind him. Nero didn't address him as he entered.

Soon, Vergil was as naked as the day he was born. He looked down at himself and admired the marbled trail of blood left on him. 

His precious Nero did that to him. The blood had long since dried and stood out starkly against his pale skin.

As he stepped into the shower, Nero looked back at him.

“Father,” he greeted.

“Did I hurt you, pet?” Vergil asked, uncharacteristically sweet.

He held Nero from behind, and pressed his chest to his back.

“No. I’ve hurt myself, I think,” Nero admitted.

Vergil massaged his son's chest, gently tracing the spot where Yamato penetrated. He squeezed his full chest and felt slick blood as it ran down the drain.

Vergil didn't respond. He waited for Nero to continue.

“I was living like a human until I met Dante. He showed me what I really am. When he left Fortuna, I tried to return to my old way of living, but…”

“But you  _ couldn't _ return. Could never even hope to,” Vergil finished for him.

He continued to rub his hands all over Nero's front, unashamed and unbothered. His hands washed over Nero's abs with care.

“Yeah… So, like a fool, I lived in that lie until one day Dante returned. By running my own Devil May Cry branch, I guess it allowed me to have the best of both worlds.”

“You are a fool indeed,” Vergil said, having no sensitivity for the topic. “But, despite that, you are still ours. I will not stop you from fulfilling your obligations, but seeing your wedding band… Well. I am not pleased that you wear it.”

Nero was surprised that Vergil was speaking so candidly with him.

He kept his eyes closed as the water ran over his skin. Vergil’s hand was gently scrubbing his matted pubic hairs free of blood. 

“Didn’t know you cared so much,” Nero said simply.

“Do you consider me to be yours, Nero?” Vergil asked, using Nero’s name like a pet name once more. Nero loved hearing his name from Vergil.

He considered it. He knew that he was in love with Dante and had been for some time, but Vergil was also someone who he had strong feelings for. They were so much alike, but also couldn’t be more different from one another.

Nero didn’t care for William Blake, but he did understand power. He didn’t understand Vergil’s taste in vintage furniture, but he knew and recognized his feelings for Dante.

Not to mention the touches they shared. It was different from being with Dante. He often started having sex with Vergil to prove something to him, but he stayed as he realized he craved those touches.

When his father would spank him, or whisper something depraved into his ear, or prevent him from cumming when that was the only thing in the world he wanted, that was when they were closest.

He thought he hated sharing Dante, but in truth he loved being with his father. Nero slowly realized that he was seeking Vergil out more often because he  _ they did  _ belong to each other.

“Yeah,” Nero finally said, pressing himself closer to Vergil. “I consider you to be mine.”

“Good,” Vergil purred, rubbing back. His cock became stiff once again, and he slid it between Nero’s wet asscheeks. “I don’t expect you to rid yourself of that woman- I could care less. Just understand your place in this family.”

“Hm,” Nero hummed, no longer in the mood to brood. “I  _ do _ understand.”

Vergil wrapped his hand around Nero’s cock and pumped it at an agonizingly slow pace, but he tolerated it. He wanted Vergil to drag this out.

He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip, feeling water wash away the precum that freely leaked there. He teased his father back by grinding his ass against his hips.

It was torturous for both of them.

“I’m going to pin you down and fuck you into tomorrow,” Vergil promised, voice sounding grave from the temptation. 

“Let’s finish up in here, then. I want you in Dante’s bed,” Nero murmured, turning back to kiss the corner of Vergil’s mouth.

Vergil wasn’t satisfied with that, fully turning Nero around so he could capture his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against his son’s, humming as their cocks touched. Nero began to rub his pecs, eagerly washing the blood away.

Vergil gripped both of their cocks in one hand and pumped them slowly. Nero gasped, the sound of his breaths bouncing off of the bathroom walls.

When they were both clean of blood, they stepped out of the shower and dried off, eyeing each other like candy. As soon as they were dry, Nero led Vergil to the bedroom.

Nero got onto the bed on his hands and knees, spread for Vergil to see.

He got onto the bed behind him and roughly squeezed his ass, watching as the gesture exposed Nero’s pink hole.

“My Nero,” Vergil said, admiring.

He slapped his calloused hand against his son’s round cheek, the sound of it surely traveling downstairs. Nero cried out in pleasure, and the Vergil did it again.

“You just needed a proper spanking, didn’t you? My  _ dirty little boy _ ,” Vergil mocked.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Nero whined. He yelped as Vergil brought his hand down for a third time, this time on the other cheek.

He could feel his father’s warm cock pressed up against him as he brought his hand down for a fourth and fifth time.

“Be a good boy and keep your hands on the bed,” Vergil ordered.

Nero’s cock was twitching underneath him as it weeped onto the sheets. He wanted to touch himself so bad that it hurt, but he kept his palms flat against the bed obediently.

Vergil kept swatting his ass, so much so that Nero lost count. His ass was throbbing with pain as he kept hitting him.

“Your skin has turned a lovely shade of red, pet. Does that make you happy?” Vergil teased.

“Yes, daddy,” Nero cried. He had unshed tears in his eyes. “Please, I need more…”

“More what?” Vergil asked arrogantly. “Is this not enough for you? Are you nothing more than a sex-crazed whore?”

“I want you to fill me,” Nero moaned, singing as Vergil slapped his ass one more time.

“Very well,” He said lowly. “I will fill you up until you beg me to stop.”

“Oh, God,” Nero breathed.  _ “Yes…” _

Vergil grabbed the lube from the bedside table and plugged three lubed up fingers into his son’s ass. Nero moaned at the sudden intrusion, clenching his eyes tightly as he gripped the sheets. His head was swimming.

His father was merciless with his pace, pressing into Nero harshly with one hand and squeezing his balls with the other. He was driving his son up a wall. 

Nero just wanted him to touch his cock.

Vergil would give him no such thing as he decided he’d stretched him enough. He withdrew his long knobby fingers, listening closely as Nero cried at the loss of it, and then he slicked up his cock.

He pressed his fat, heavy cock into him slowly, drawing it out as Nero practically cried under him. He gripped his son by his short hair and wasted no time slamming into him.

The sound of Nero’s ass slapping against Vergil’s hips filled the house, and that was when Dante walked in.

Nero was barely aware of it.

“Well, you two seem to have made up with each other just fine,” Dante commented. 

He walked into the room and took a seat on Vergil’s imported chaise lounge. Where he was able to find such a thing in a city like this, no one knew.

From the lounge, Dante had a perfect view of his two favorites. He sat back on the lounge with his legs spread wide and openly palmed himself through his pants.

“Yes,” Vergil admitted. “Will you spectate Nero’s punishment, Dante?”

“Well, there’s nothing better to do is there?” Dante replied with mirth. “I can’t read with all the noise,” He said, pretending to be put out.

“Forgive me,” Vergil said, huffing from pounding into his son. Nero was moaning and sobbing throughout their whole little talk. “I must teach this boy a lesson.”

“Who knew you’d be such a good daddy one day?” Dante wondered, grinning at the two of them.

“D-Dante,” Nero gasped. He met Dante’s eyes and felt his body flush all over.

Vergil’s thick cock pounded into him again and again, sending waves of pleasure all over his hot body. He had a sheen of sweat over himself in no time at all. There was so much precum all over the sheets from not being allowed to touch himself.

Nero moaned brokenly as he slammed back into Vergil with each thrust.

Eventually Vergil pulled out of Nero, both of them groaning as he did so.

“Flip yourself over for me, Nero. I want to see your face.”

Nero did as he was told, laying on his back now. Vergil grabbed his ankles and held his legs up for him as he relentlessly forced his way back in. Vergil grunted as he sank back into Nero’s tight ass.

His son’s face was completely red and tearstained. His pouting lips were permanently parted as he struggled to just breathe. 

“ _ Please let me touch myself, _ ” Nero begged, tilting his head back into the pillows. “ _ Please…” _

“What do you think, Dante?” Vergil asked his twin. He watched Nero’s face as he spoke to his brother. “Has Nero behaved enough for a reward?”

Dante laughed, watching Nero struggle.

“He’s always a good boy for me,” He claimed. “Let him touch; I want to watch him cum.”

Something about the way that they spoke about Nero like he wasn’t even in the room with them sent him over the edge. He screwed his eyes tightly and howled, cumming so hard that his own seed hit him in the chin. He never even got to touch himself as he gripped the sheets above his head.

Nero weeped more as Vergil kept fucking into him. He couldn’t relax into the high of his orgasm because Vergil held him hostage, and Nero loved every minute of it. He grew less coherent as became more and more overstimulated.

He chanted Vergil’s name, begging him to cum inside his abused hole.

Vergil leaned forward, dropping Nero’s legs in favor of pressing their bodies close together. He held onto Nero’s body tightly as he hammered into him, grunting with effort.

“You want daddy to cum inside, pet?” Vergil asked, huffing and puffing with each and every thrust.

“Yes, God, Please…! I want…!” Nero was unable to finish his plea, being driven insane with euphoria.

“ _ So be it,” _ Vergil breathed, sounding dangerous.

At that moment, he did as Nero asked and came inside of him. He always came so much that cum leaked out of Nero’s hole even while still being plugged up by his father’s weighty cock.

Nero was openly weeping as he finally came down from that impossibly high point of tension. Vergil placed lazy kisses all over his sweaty chest and neck. The sound of their breaths filled the room as they both struggled to catch them.

“You two aren’t done already, are you?” Dante called to them.

Vergil had nearly forgotten his brother was observing them.

“Of course not,” He panted, looking over. “Nero is going to get fucked until he begs me to stop. Isn’t that right, pet?”

“F-fuck you,” Nero gasped. “That ain’t happening. I can go as long as you can and more, old man.”

“We will find out about that,” Vergil smirked down at his son. “Are you ready for the next round?”

_ “Come on,”  _ Nero challenged. 

Dante smiled at his favorites as they wrestled each other for dominance. He could watch them go at it all night.

“Wait,” Nero suddenly said. He halted the fun to pull off his wedding band. He purposely set it on the bedside table, being extra careful not to lose it somewhere. The significance of that gesture was not lost on either twin.

“Ready,” He said, facing Vergil head on once more.

“Good,” Vergil purred. “Watch closely, Dante.”

Dante did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you liked it! Leave a comment!


End file.
